


When Worlds Collide

by freedom_flying_and_fandoms



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedom_flying_and_fandoms/pseuds/freedom_flying_and_fandoms
Summary: One shots of Karamel and their kids





	When Worlds Collide

It is an early morning on a Sunday in July when Kara wakes to the sound of giggling and rushing footsteps heading towards the door at an inhuman speed. Then she sees a little superpowered Krypton- Daxam hybrid jump into the bed between her and her husband, Mon-El. 

“Daddy, Daddy Wake up!!” The four-year-old yells. “It’s time to go to the beach!”

“I’m awake! I’m awake!” he responds rolling over to grab his eldest daughter who belts out a loud giggle. 

Kara tickles Alura’s stomach, causing yet another laugh, before getting out of bed to grab her youngest daughter, Lexie. She walks into Lexie’s room to find her floating above her crib and she immediately smiles and sticker her arms out when she sees her mother walk into the room. 

Kara gets Lexie dressed and carries her into the kitchen to start making breakfast. She makes thirty pancakes, bacon, and cuts up some fruit for the hungry family and then they all prepare for their day at the beach grabbing towels, beach toys, beach chairs, and changing into bathing suits before they head out. 

They drive to the beach to avoid drawing attention to themselves and when they arrive, Kara picks up Lurie and immediately takes off at a run towards the ocean. Mon-el grabs Lexie and takes off behind them. They get into a water fight at the edge of the ocean. Playfully splashing each other with water until they are all soaked and laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. 

“That was fun!” Lurie shouts still giggling. 

Lexie crawls over to the beach toys leading them to their next activity. They decide to make a sand castle, but when it is finished, it had turned into a sand city complete with four little houses they had each made. 

Lurie decided she wanted to put crabs, snails, and other creatures in the little town they made so they headed over to the little water pools by the jetty. She ended up catching a hermit crab and Kara and Mon-el had never seen her so proud of herself. They all caught some creatures, including crabs, snails, oysters, shrimp, and blue muscles, and brought them back to the little town they had created and played with them for hours. 

When Lexie started to get tired and the sun had started to set, they put a beach towel up against the rocks and Mon-el sat on it. Kara sat next to him leaning her head on his shoulder as she held Lexie and Lurie sat on Mon-el’s lap while he read them a story. Soon enough everyone but Mon-el was asleep and he sat there admiring his family with a big smile on his face. He really did have the most adorable family.


End file.
